The Bridge Is Crossed
by Blaise White
Summary: Ok, Christine is once again thirteen. She agrees to stay with Erik. But will Raoul come to rescue her? And if he does, will Christine want to go?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I'm writing a fanfic on the book. Time for one on the movie. christine is once again thirteen. we come in while Erik is dragging her back to his lair. If this comes out like I imagine it, it will be an exellent story.

Disclaimer:I don't own this story. Nor do I own the characters. Darn that wishing star! I'm waiting for my wish to own this to come true! Cries

Erik had a firm hold on Christine's wrist. She was struggling to get awaty, but she was too young and weak. Erik was strong.

"Down once more to this darkness. Down we plunge back to this horror! Is this what you wanted Christine!" Erik shouted. Christine sobbed trying to get away. A corner came up and Christine grabbed it, but Erik just yanked her foward. "You have asked why I stay here! Well, I will tell you! Not for anything anyone did, but the hideousness of my accursed face!" Erik dragged Christine through the waters of the underground lake. "I was met with hatred, no one could say a kind word! No one showed any compassion! Why Christine? Why?"

Erik put his hands on Christine's thin shoulders. Christine just held her wrist, sobbing. "Erik, Erik. My wrist it hurts terribly."

Erik suddenly became gentle. "Let me see it Christine." Christine held out her wrist and Erik gently took it. "Oh, Christine, this is the wrist I had isn't it?" Erik said examining her wrist. Christine nodded. Her wrist was red and swollen. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It is only sprained, but I have to wrap it." Erik got some gaus and wrapped Christine's hurt wrist tightly so she couldn't move it. Erik then realized Christine's skin was ice cold. She was shivering. "Are you cold Christine?" Erik asked.

"Yes. I'm freezing." Christine replied. Erik took off his jacket and wrapped it around Christine's shoulders. Christine slipped her arms into the sleeves. The jacket was miles too big. She looked quite commical, and Erik would have laughed, if the situation would allow. "I have a question. Have you murded enough? And now what do you plan to do with me?"

"That fate which condemns me to murder has also dennied me the love of another. All I want is to love, and be loved. But this face causes fear. It caused my mother to hate and resent me. She gave me a mask." Christine turned her back on him. Erik put his hands on her shoulders and spun Christine around to face him. "But mnow, pity comes to late. Now you are here to stay."

Christine walked away. "Erik, its not your face that I fear. It is you."

Erik looked out on the lake and saw Raoul coming up to the gate. "Wait, I do believe we have a guest Christine." Erik jerked his head in Raoul's direction. Christine looked at him with horror in her eyes. She ran to the bank of the lake. "I had rather hoped that you would come monseuir. Now you have. You have made my night." Erik came up behind Christine and put his arm around her shoulders. Christine struggled to get free, but Erik kept her pinned to his side.

"Please free her. Do whatever else you like. Have you no pity?" Raoul begged.

"Heh, this man makes a passionate plea." Erik said letting go of Christine.

"Please Raoul, its useless. Go!" Christine cried.

"Please, I'm like her brother. Does that mean nothing? Show some compassion!"

"Why should I show you compassion, when the world showed no compassion to me?" Erik demanded.

"Then just please, let me see her!" Raoul called.

"Very well." Erik said pulling a lever. The gate rose and Erik began walking towards Raoul. "Welcome monseuir. Did you hnestly think I would hurt her? Why would I make her suffer for your sins?" Erik said and threw a rope around Raoul's neck. He quickly tied Raoul to the metal grating of the gate. "Christine, either stay here with me, or I will kill him but you may go free. This is your choice. This is the point of no return."

"Erik how can you ask me to choose?" Christine cried, horror written all over her face.

"Christine, please forgive me, I tried to save you." Raoul said. Then all three of them argued. Each of them trying to convince the other that they were right. Finally Christine's voice rang out above the others.

"Erik, you have decieved me. I gave you my mind blindly." Christine cried.

"You try my patience child, make your choice!" Erik said giving the rope around Raoul's neck a hard yank.

Christine looked at the two of them desperatly. "I... I will stay." She whispered. Erik smiled at her.

"I knew you would." Erik said. "Go wait for me. I must free him."

Christne Nodded and went up the stairs into the main part of the lair. Erik turned to Raoul. "Now, for you. I suggest you get as far away from here as you can." Erik said menacingly. He untied Raoul, and pushed him back through the gate.

Raoul put his fingers through the gate, and called to Christine: "Christine it is not too late! I would happily die for your freedom!"

"Touching words monsuier, but it is too late." Erik said as he pulled a lever. A solid gate closed blocking Raoul from veiw. Then Erik drew a balck curtain across that. Erik returned to Christine. She was standing before the organ.

"Erik, you can't really keep me here forever." Christine said.

"Oh, but I can Christine and I will." Erik replied. Christine began to tremble. She was terribly afraid of Erik. She didn't know what he was capable of, nor did she want to find out.

Erik saw that Christine was trembling, and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Don't be afraid Christine. I never want to hurt you. What happened to your wrist was an accident, and I regret it. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise not to do it again." Christine looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Erik gently wiped them away. "Come, it is very late. You should get some sleep." Erik led Christine to the bedchamber. Christine snuggled under the blankets. She was asleep almost immediatly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Erik stayed awake. He knew that Christine was afraid of him. He got out a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass, thinking about just how he could change Christine's mind about him. When the glass of wine was empty Erik poured himself another. He drank glass after glass until the bottle was empty. When it was Erik turned to whiskey. He was just barely drunk, but that was enough.

Erik had actually taken a long time drinking and Christine was awake. When she went out to the main chamber Erik had his head down. Christine thought he was asleep and decided to sneak away. When she walked past him Erik's head shot up to look at her. Christine didn't notice she just kept walking.

"Where are you going Christine?" Erik asked, his words slightly slurred. Christine gasped and looked back frightened. "I said where are you going?" The wine and whiskey were talking for Erik. He rose and went up to Christine. "You weren't thinking of leaving were you? You're mine now Christine, mine."

"I wasn't going anywhere Erik." Christine said frightened. She could smell the wine and whiskey on Erik's breath. Erik grabbed her sprained wrist roughly and pulled her around so her back was facing the lair. He tried to force her onto her knees and as he did so there was a loud snapping noise and Christine screamed in pain.

Her scream broke through the cloud covering Erik's mind. He looked down at Christine who was cradling her wrist, rocking back and forth. He realized instantly what he had done.

"Christine, I'm so sorry. Let me see it." Erik said kneeling in front of her. Christine whimpered and backed away. "Christine please! Holding it like that will only make it worse. Let me help you."

Christine still looked wary but slowly extended her wrist. Erik gently took it and guided Christine to her feet. He took her over to a corner of his lair, and got two small, thin pieces of wood to use as a splint. He wrapped Christine's wrist with the two pieces of wood holding it still.

When he was done he pulled Christine close to him and hugged her. Christine buried her face in his shirt and let him hold her. She never would have done this had anyone else been there, but she needed comfort, and Erik was the only one around to give it.

Erik was truly sorry that he had hurt Christine, and he told her this, he whispered it in her ear as he held her close and let her cry. He cursed himself for allowing himself to do such a foolish thing, which resulted in his little angel's injury. How he hated to see her hurt and in tears.

Christine cried into Erik's shirt for a half-hour. He had lifted her up, and carried her to the bed and sat down with her. She curled up on his lap, and just cried. Erik rubbed her back, and ran his fingers through her hair.

Erik was elated; he thought that Christine was finally warming up to him.

After awhile Christine looked up and spoke; "Erik why did you do this to me? Why?"

Erik looked down at her. "Christine I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break your wrist. I had a little too much to drink. It was a very foolish thing to do. Please forgive me."

"Not my wrist Erik. Why are you keeping me prisoner here?" Christine's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I love you Christine. You are like my daughter, and I would do anything to protect you, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted to. I never ever intended to harm you. Oh, Christine." Christine had buried her head in Erik's chest again with fresh tears.

It was true; Erik really hadn't meant to hurt her. He never wanted to harm his little angel. He wanted her safe and happy. But he realized that she might never be happy if she stayed here; safe yes, but never happy. This realization hurt and Erik blocked it from his mind. He kept telling himself that in time Christine would be happy.

Christine knew that somehow she had made Erik angry. She also knew she would have to watch her step around him from now on. He may be gentle now, but how long would it last? Christine knew she had to get away. But for now she would be careful and do her best to keep Erik happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik, held Christine for a long time, and let her cry. Then after awhile she looked up, and Erik gently wiped away her tears. He looked at her and said; "Don't worry. I never ever want to hurt you. I promise that I won't anymore. I love you so much Christine, and it tears me to peices to see you hurt like this." 

Christine looked into his eyes, and saw that he meant what he said. Shen knew that he wanted to be like her father, or actually wanted to be her father. But he could never be her father, never. Christine leaned her head agianst Erik's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. He thought that Christine was starting to accpet him as a father, and was so happy. He thought that life could get no better.

Erik had put Christine down on the bed, and went to make breakfast. Christine just sat there and looked around the room. There wasn't much to do but read. She stood up and went over to one of the many shelves. Christine looked for a book to read, but there was none that would be suited for her. She sighed adn went back over to the bed. She curled up and rested her head on a pillow.Her wrist was hurting very badly, in fact so badly that Christine began to cry.

Erik came in and saw Christine was crying. He set her plate of food down on a table and went over to her. "I know you miss the Opera house, but you'll soon learn to like it here." Erik said comfortingly as he rubbed Christine's back.

"I'm not crying because of that. It's my wrist, it hurts so much." Christine sobbed.

"Do you want me to give you some morphine?" Erik asked. Christine nodded, and Erik went to get it. He came back and gave Christine the pain killer. Then he gave her the plate. She ate slowly. When she was finished, the morphine started to kick in and Christine fell asleep.

Erik tucked her under the covers. He felt exteremly guilty about hurting Christine. In fact her felt so guilty he poured the last of his wine into the lake to keep it from happening again. Erik then sat down at his organ and began composing again. He had finished Don Juan. Now to start a fresh new work. He sat down and scribbled random notes on paper. This was how he always began.

Christine woke up a few hours later. Erik had fallen asleep while composing, and Christine seized the opprituity to get away. She made sure that Erik was asleep before creeping to the edge of the lake. She stepped in and gave a loud gasp, as the cold water touched her skin.

Erik jolted awake. It was amazing how such small noises could jerk him out of sleep. He looked up and saw that Christine was in the lake walking toward the exit. She was trying to run away. Erik jumped up and began following Christine. When he jumped up he knocked over the chair he was sitting in with a loud crash.

Christine glanced behind her and saw that Erik was running toward her. Fearfully Christine started to run. The water was very deep and was just below Christine's neck. Still she ran on. After just a couple of steps she fell into the water. Her dress weighed her down adn Christine had trouble getting up.

Erik put his arm around Christine's waist and lifted her out of the water. Christine kicked and struggled, but to no avail. Erik carried her back to his lair and grabbed a towel. He set Christine on her feet and handed her the towel. Christine started to dry her hair, her eyes wide with fear.

"Do you really hate it so much here?" Erik asked hurt. Christine shook her head. Erik knew that she only said no because she was afraid of what he might do to her if she said yes. Erik didn't blame her. After all, he had broken her wrist. It was an accident yes, but still Erik had done it. "Please don't be afraid of me Christine. I'm not going to hurt you." Erik said. Christine just looked into his eyes, her own eyes wide with fear. Erik walked away and started to fix something to eat.

Christine's hair was dry, but she needed to comb it out. She went to find Erik. He wouldn't get mad if she just asked for a comb, would he? No of course not. Christine found him in a corner of the lair making lunch.

"Erik, do you have a comb?" Christine asked timidly.

"Yes. Here, I'll get it for you." Erik went to the bed chamber and opened a drawer. He looked under all the paper and found a small black comb. "Here you are child." Erik said as he gave Christine the comb. Christine combed out her hair, and when she was done Erik had the food ready. They sat down at the table and ate in silence. Erik was thinking of ways he could get Christine to belive that he wasn't going to hurt her. But how?


	4. Chapter 4

Christine went back to the bed chamber and picked out a book that she thought had the best title. She went to sit by the lake and opened the book. Erik was sitting at the organ composing. Christine watched him for a couple seconds then turned back to her book.

Erik was writing a song for Christine. If he played a happy tune, perhaps she would think better of him. But this challenge was proving very difficult. He didn't know how to write happy songs. All Erik ever wrote were songs full of pain and suffering. He had to be very careful of the notes he was scribbling on the paper. He wrote a note only about once per minute. He couldn't test them until Christine was asleep, because he wanted to surprise her.

Christine was curious about what Erik was writing. She went up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Her long curly hair fell around his shoulders. He put his head up so quickly that he almost hit his head on Christine's chin. He seized her arm roughly and pulled her away from the organ. This time he was careful not to grab Christine's hurt wrist.

"You can't see this yet my child." Erik said gently when he saw the terror in Christine's eyes. "This is a surprise. You can't know what it is yet. Please don't be afraid of me." Erik pulled Christine into his embrace. Erik felt Christine shaking. He felt so bad about her feeling so afraid, but it was his fault.

Christine was absolutely terrified of Erik. She felt that she had good reason to be; after all he had broken her wrist. Though he did apologize for it, many times actually. Christine wondered why no one had come to rescue her yet. She vaguely remembered the noise of a mob as she was working out a descision while Erik was threatening to kill Raoul. Erik let her go and went back to his work. Christine went back to her perch over the lake and opened the book again.

Now it was Erik's turn to be curious. He wondered what Christine was up to. He kept looking over his shoulder, and seeing Christine staring out at the lake, but there was a book in her hand. Erik got up and went over to her. Christine didn't hear Erik come up behind her, so when he reached over to grab the book on her lap Christine was startled. In fact she was so startled that she jumped and fell into the lake. Erik didn't hesitate, he jumped in after her.

Christine was very frightened. She didn't know what happened, she only knew that she was in very cold water. She struggled to get to the surface but couldn't because her dress was weighing her down. She kept trying to swim up, but to no avail. Pretty soon Christine passed out.

Erik was frantically searching for Christine. Finally he saw her hair floathing on the surface. Erik prayed that it wasn't too late. He quickly gathered Christine in his arms and carried her to the shore. She was passed out, Erik felt for a pulse; it was there but it was very weak. Erik quickly began to help Christine by performing CPR. (A/N: He doesn't know what it's called but he does it.) Soon Christine was coughing up all the water she had swallowed. Erik let out a sigh of relief. He picked up Christine and carried her to the bed chamber and sat with her curled up on his lap. He had been so scared for her, he thought he had lost her. Erik waited for Christine to wake up.

As he waited Erik began to see that Christine was shivering. She was still passed out, so she must be cold. Erik wrapped his cloak around her and held her closer. But Christine was still shivering, as Erik was wondering why Christine began to cough. Erik then understood; Christine had gotten sick. He quickly put her under the blankets of the bed. Christine let out another cough. Erik put his cool hand to Christine's forehead. She had a high fever. Erik didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything until Christine woke up; but what if she didn't?

Erik shook Christine awake. Christine opened her eyes and saw Erik staring anxiously at her. Christine wondered why, then she began to feel sick.

"Christine, tell me exactly how you feel. I need to know." Erik said looking at Christine.

"My stomach hurts and I'm very cold. Also I feel as though I'm going to be sick." Christine said weakly. Erik nodded, clearly relieved.

"It's just a cold. Here I'll get you some medicine." Erik said. He walked out of the room and Christine looked to the far wall. Erik came back a couple minutes later carrying a glass bottle of medicine and a glass of water. "Here, this will taste foul, so I brought you some water." Erik loaded up a spoon with medicine, and made Christine sit up. Erik put the spoon to Christine's lips and poured the medicine down her throat. Christine nearly gagged at the taste of the medicine, and quickly gulped down the glass of water Erik handed her.

"What happened anyway?" Christine asked when she had finished drinking her water.

"You fell into the lake. It was my fault, I startled you and you fell in." Erik said.

"It's alright." Christine said and flopped back on to the pillows. She was so bored! There was nothing to do and now she had to stay in bed until she got better.

"Do you want me to go out and get you a book to read?" Erik asked knowing that Christine absolutely loved to read. Christine eargerly nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be back soon. But while I'm gone you have to stay in bed, alright?" Christine once again nodded. Erik left careful to blow out a couple candles in case Christine wanted to take a nap.

Christine turned on her side and stared at the bookshelves. There were so many books! Christine hoped she had enough time to read them all. She knew she would, she had to stay here for the rest of her life; or for the rest of Erik's life. He would die before she did. She was beggining to like Erik; she wasn't as afraid of him anyway. Perhaps living with Erik wasn't so bad. Erik really cared about her and wanted to keep her safe. For now that was all Christine wanted.

A/N: I have three things to apologize for; I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm sorry that I put an author's note in the middle of the chapter, and last but not least, I'm sorry if the chapter is too short for your liking. There you go I apologized. Anyway I want to tell you guys to go read Mon Aime Eros by Lux Leroux. It's an awesome story that I've been keeping up with since chapter one. It really is a great story. Go read it, but don't forget to read this one too! See you all later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya! It takes a long time for me to update for two reasons; one is I have many fan-fics to attend to. Too many, but I can't help myself, I just can't resist. The other reason is because I was suffering from writers block. I tell you my friends it isn't fun. On with the story!

Erik rowed up in his boat about an hour later. It had been hard finding an appropriate book for Christine. Most book sellers only carried books for older ages; but finally he had found one. He hoped that Christine would like it. It was still a bit old for her, meant for someone around fifteen or sixteen, but it would have to do; at least for now.

Erik went in quietly, just in case Christine was asleep. Erik saw her lying still on the bed. He put down the bag he was carrying, and went over to her. She was sleeping quietly. Erik couldn't bear to wake her, so he tip-toed out of the room, and went back to composing the song for Christine.

He still didn't get much done by the time Christine woke up three hours later. He heard her cough in the other room, and assumed she was awake. He had assumed correctly. Christine was lying on her back staring at the door as if expecting him to come in.

"Feeling better Christine?" Erik asked. Christine nodded a little bit, and moved up higher so that she could sit up. "Here, I brought you this. I thought you might like it." Erik pulled the book out of the bag he had brought in earlier. He handed it to Christine.

Christine's face lit up in a smile, and Erik couldn't help but smile too. Just as Christine began to open the book, she began to cough. "Do you need more medicine?" Erik asked when the coughing fit had subsided. Christine immediately shook her head no. "Yes you do. I'll be right back." Erik left to get the medicine.

Christine hated it. It tasted awful, and made her gag. Christine threw up the covers over her head, so she wouldn't have to take the foul, green liquid. Erik came back a short while later with the medicine and a glass of water. He chuckled a little when he saw the lump under the blanket that was Christine.

"You can't hide like that you know." Erik teased softly.

"Watch me!" Christine called out from under her fortress of blankets, and a cloak. "I'm not taking that medicine again!"

Once more Erik chuckled. He could end this right then, but where was the fun in that? "But you need it to get better."

"No, I don't. It will go away by itself." Christine said as if that were the final word. Erik sat gingerly on the bed next to her.

"Alright, you win; I won't give you the medicine." Erik said. Christine cautiously pulled the covers down so that she was no longer completely covered by the blanket. Christine opened her mouth to say something, and Erik quickly put the medicine-laden spoon in her mouth. Christine nearly gagged from the taste yet again, so Erik quickly handed her the glass of water chuckling.

"You lied to me!" Christine accused. Erik laughed a little, and nodded.

"Yes, but it was the only way you would take it. Trust me; you'll start to feel a lot better now." Erik took the glass from Christine, and put it on a bedside table. He then bent down and picked up the book that had fallen to the floor in Christine's rush to hide. He put it in her hands.

"Thank-you," Christine said. "But still it was a nasty trick you pulled on me." Erik laughed yet again. Christine truly knew just how to make him laugh. He had not laughed in merriment for a very long time. Not since Madam Giry… But that is a story for another time.

Christine desperately wanted to get out of the bed. She was so bored, and wanted to read somewhere comfortable, like by the underground lake. She moved to get up, but Erik quickly, but gently, pushed her back down. She crossed her arms in front of her indignantly.

"I know you want to get up, but you can't. You'll never get better if you're up and about all the time." Erik said.

"Please? I promise it won't be for long. Please Erik?" Christine pleaded. Erik looked at her sternly, but he couldn't stay like that for long. Christine was just too cute. Erik's expression softened a little.

"Alright, but you must keep the cloak wrapped around you." Erik said. "For if you don't…" Erik pointed his finger at her threateningly, but soon he smiled. Christine threw off the blankets surrounding her. She grabbed Erik's black cloak and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed the book and went to her perch by the lake. Erik followed her and sat at the organ.

Christine opened her book and began reading. She was hooked from the first page. She just couldn't stop reading. Her eyes got wide at some points in the story, and then sometimes she gasped aloud, with fear and delight in turn. Erik started to get up to go get her. She needed to get back in bed; but Erik just couldn't disturb her.

Christine read for a long time, and was almost all they through the book. She didn't know how long she had been reading, but she was tired. _It must be the medicine. It's making me sleepy._ Christine yawned and rubbed her eyes. That's when Erik knew it was time for her to go to bed. He silently walked over to her, and picked her up. She laid her head against his shoulder and let him carry her to the bed chamber.

He silently took the book from her hands, and put her under the covers. She snuggled down into the bed, and was asleep almost instantly. Erik blew out all the candles surrounding the bed, and quietly walked out. He would have to get Christine another book. She was only about twenty pages from finishing hers. But that was a task for tomorrow. Erik pressed a switch behind the organ, and part of the disguised wall opened to reveal a hallway. At the end was the room where Erik usually slept. He yawned and opened his door.

Christine woke up a while later, and found all the candles blown out. She wished one was lit, so she could read the book Erik brought her. That's when she noticed that she didn't hear anything in the other room. If Erik was there she usually heard him. Whether he was scratching notes down on paper, or playing a little bit here and there, but all was silent. Christine couldn't help it, in the silence she drifted back into slumber.

Erik woke up sometime later, and went to check on Christine. She was still sleeping peacefully, so Erik decided it was a good time to write that song for her. It was unusual but he was running out of ideas. He barely wrote any notes at all. This was proving difficult. Erik put down his pen and took the music over to a piano in yet another chamber. He played very softly and tested the music. It was sort of happy. It drifted a little, but it was happy.

Christine heard the piano in her sleep. She began to dream of when she first met the Angel of Music.

FLASHBACK

It was cold outside and inside. Christine was trying to keep warm by snuggling under her blankets. Her father had just died a week ago, and Christine wished to know why. No one would tell her; they just looked at her sympathetically and waved the question away. Just then she started to hear music drifting to her from who knows where.

Christine looked around, but no one was there, so she started to go to sleep. That's when she heard a voice say, "Why are you crying?" Christine was shocked! It was a man's voice, but there was no one in the room but little girls like her.

"Wh-who are you?" Christine asked timidly. The voice didn't answer so Christine asked a different question. "Are you the Angel of Music?"

"Yes. I am the Angel of Music. Your father tells me you have a beautiful voice." The Angel of Music said.

Well the Angel of Music turned out to be Erik. He had been wandering the Opera House for quite sometime and had learned that Christine's father had died. He hadn't meant to deceive the child for so long, but that's the way it happened.

Erik was glad that he was finally able to write an entire song not full of pain, and evil things. He had written a nice happy song for Christine. He would play it for her when she woke up.


End file.
